


Stay with me

by lavenderfables



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfables/pseuds/lavenderfables
Summary: Ezekiel has a near death experience and Jake, well... Jake kisses him.





	Stay with me

Ezekiel was many things at the moment, the most important of which was that he was dead. Or dying, at least. Gasping for air as the witch – the freaking Wicked Witch of the West – squeezed the life out him from across the room. His ears buzzed and rang, his vision bleeding into darkness.

Then there were Jake’s hand.

Jake’s hand and his voice – distant but clear. His eyes intent on Ezekiel’s. His grip felt like the only thing keeping Ezekiel tethered to his body, to life, to now.

“Jones! Jones, stay with me. Stay with me, Jones! Cassandra! Cassandra, _now!_ Ezekiel… Ezekiel, damn it, come on! Stay with me! _Cassandra!_ ”

A flash of white, then hazy darkness.

But Ezekiel’s heart was still beating. He was still breathing, if only just barely and with each breath hurting like hell.

He could still hear Jake’s voice.

“Ezekiel. Come on. Come back to me. Please. Please, Ezekiel. Come back. _Come back_.”

Ezekiel gasped, air burning down his bruised throat and filling his lungs. He coughed violently. It hurt like hell.

The darkness of his vision slowly began to fall away and with its passing came sensations the pain had kept from him: Jake’s hands cradling his face; his eyes bright with tears and relief. “Jones.” His voice was as soft and gentle as his hands.

Then Jake kissed him. Leaned down and pressed his mouth against Ezekiel's already parted lips. It was half kiss, half teeth. He was still crawling back to life but he could taste Jake, could feel the burn of his stubble against his chin.

Jake's lips lifted away from Ezekiel’s and if he hadn’t been exhausted from nearly dying he might have chased those lips. “Damn it, Ezekiel,” Jake breathed. “Don’t ever do that again.”

Ezekiel couldn’t muster a laugh but he could manage a broken whisper. “Yeah. Next time I’ll ask the witch not to choke me to death. Always works.”

The corner of Jake’s lips quirked up in the smallest of smiles.

“Is he okay?”

Jake started at the sound of Cassandra’s voice and looked up at her. She was standing beside a vaguely green puddle – what was left of the Wicked Witch of the West. “Yeah. Yeah, he’s fine.”

“Died for a second, but fine.” Ezekiel’s voice broke and he coughed. Ouch.

Jake rolled his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic.”

Ezekiel leveled a withering glare at him. “Says the guy who just _kissed_ me.”

Jake turned a satisfying shade of red.

Ezekiel let it go.

Later, maybe, they’d talk about this – whatever _this_ was – but right now Ezekiel was willing to let it slide. He had died for a second, after all. He deserved a nap. Maybe twenty. Whatever had just happened between him and Jake could wait.

Besides, he could kiss Jake as much as he wanted. Later.

 

 


End file.
